Lest We Forget
by Katara Macken
Summary: Karen Wong, is a girl from District 4. Despite having been trained, Karen never wanted to participate in the Hunger Games. But her name is pulled out of the jar. Suddendly thrown into the mayhem, Karen will abruptly change the course of the 74th Hunger Games. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in line, with many others around me, waiting for the Reaping. `Great. Just great.` I mutter, realizing that in general, I was one of the taller ones at 6`2. On the stage, the capitol seal was projected onto the back wall, bright and clear to see.

Abruptly, the lights turned off, and a clip began to play. I zoned out. I mean, hey, who wants to listen to the Capitol rant about their victories and how generous they are to let one of us survive the bloodbath of the Hunger Games.

According to the Capitol, America was ripped into 13 Districts when they took power. The Districts rebelled, and after a brutal crackdown, and District 13 being destroyed, the Capitol came up with a punishment. Every year, each District has to supply the Capitol with one boy, and one girl, called tributes, and send them there. They will then fight to the death. The last one standing will continue to live, and their District will prosper. The Capitol also made everyone watch the games, whether at home, or on the big screen, and celebrate to it as a festival. The reaping was the time to choose these tributes.

The video ended with a bunch of people from District 4, my District, raising their three center fingers of their left hand, touching their lip, and holding it out. If anyone from another District tells you that that motion is their very own and no one else does it, tell them they're wrong. We always use it to say `thank you, admiration, and goodbye` to someone we love who is dead, or in this case, about to die.

Kate Shire, the representative of the Capitol for District 4 wobbled up to the stage in her ridiculously lengthened high heels. `Hello everybody, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.`

Yeah right, as if they mean it. Tara Wong and Finnick Odair filed onto the stage. They had won the Games before, and would teach the tributes how to survive the Games.

`At least we don't get that drunk idiot, Haymitch, for a mentor!` Someone on the sidelines called out.

Everyone laughed.

Kate spoke, clearly annoyed, into the microphone. `Let's pick the names now.`

Kate walked over to the jar containing our names. Let me tell you first off though, not everybody's name is on there. I know that's cheating, but District 4 trains certain kids, and the better ones gets their names in the jar more than the weaklings. I was trained against my will, and passed as a legitimate tribute, with a somewhat decent chance of winning. I guess it is District 4's way of trying to win. So here we are, the wimpy kids don't have a chance at going. The odds are not in my favor today, unless I have a death wish, which I don't.

Kate pulled out a name. `Karen Wong.` Oh crap. I stumbled onto the stage.

`Got any last words?` A voice called out.

`Yep, shut your pie hole.` I yelled good-naturedly into the general direction of the voice.

The crowd gave an uneasy laugh.

Kate walked to the other jar, and quickly picked a name. `Chris Mark.`

The boy, Chris, paused as the crowds around him parted. He looked shocked coming onto the stage.

`Great! Our two tributes of the 74th Hunger Games, Chris Mark, and Karen Wong!` Kate lifted her hands with a flourish, then signaled for the Capitol guards to escort us away.

Before the doors closed, I turned around, and pointed a finger to the general direction from where the previous outburst came. `Remember to keep your trap shut!` I nodded, smiling, as the crowd chuckled once again. Then the doors closed, cutting us off from the outside world.

* * *

**A/N: **So how do you like this one so far? I know it's a bit short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. I promise. :)

-Katara Macken


	2. Chapter 2

The train that would take us to the Capitol awaited. Chris and I walked into the lush, comfortable carrier. Chris sat down in a chair, and I watched as the electric door to the sleeping chambers silently slid open.

Kate stepped in. `Chris, Karen, your trainers.` She took a little bow as Finnick and Tara appeared. I nodded at Finnick, then ran and embraced Tara.

`Hello sister.` She said.

Chris' jaw dropped. `Your _sister_ is our trainer?` He asked me, his eyes filled with amazement, as the train sped towards the Capitol.

Tara stepped up. `Wong blood has a tendency to get chosen at the Reaping.`

A little smile appeared on his face as Chris let this sink in.

Kate looked out the window. `We're here, welcome to the Capitol.`

The crowds cheered as we entered the stadium. The waves of pastel colored clothing surged forward, following the train until it reached the training center.

The tributes present in the training room were minimal. In fact, only the Careers, District 1, 2, and 4 were here.

`I'm Marvel.` The boy from District 1 said, `And the girl from 1 is Glimmer. The 2s are Cato and Clove.` All four of the Careers looked dangerous.

`I'm Karen Wong, and this is Chris Mark.` I said, scanning the well built, and well fed Careers.

`If you want to join our ranks, then prove yourselves at the Cornucopia by killing and surviving the first day's bloodbath.` Cato said. Clove nodded.

I blinked. Yeah I would show them, show them real good.

* * *

I stood in front of a mirror, looking at what I would be wearing at the parade. It consisted of a long, navy coat, over a sailor's uniform. A long trident shaft was embroided on the back of our arms. Our designer, Tanner, gave Chris and I gloves. It was stiff, and held our finger in place, like a three-finger silent salute. The prongs of the trident were printed on the three upright fingers. Tanner positioned us on the chariot, then loaded on a mist machine to the back. Lastly, they placed blue streamers on the horses and in my ponytail, and crowned us with a band made of dried seaweed with trident prongs spiking up around the top rim. Oh yeah baby, we were hot, except maybe cool, because we were decked in blue…

We rode into the preparation room. Clove's headdress had what looked like Herme's golden wings on his boots, Cato adorned by a golden breastplate. Marvel pointed to the District 12 group. Katniss and the Lebanese flatbread were decked in a black suit, and her hair was tied into a ridiculous braid. Clove snickered.

Their designer, Cinna, approached them with a small blowtorch. `I hope Haymitch isn't near, he'd ignite.` Glimmer sneered. What could I say about her appearance? She was sexy with the near see-through dress, and in jeans. Well, I guess that was the nature of District 1, supplying the Capitol with their jewels and all…

An Avox, a criminal who had their tongue cut out, motioned mutely for the horses to line up. Capitol music began to play, and the gate opened, District 1 making their first appearance. 2 followed next, and then 3. Right before we left, Tanner gunned the mist machine. The horses began their trot along the parade avenue. The mist left droplets of water in our wake, and covered our feet, as if we were standing over frothy waves. The crowd cheered as we raised our arms over our heads, displaying the trident.

We were halfway down the length when loud screaming erupted from the back. I looked at the screen, and much to my disappointment, District 12 was making a big show. Cinna had lit them on fire, creating steam from the mist we had let behind us. The effect, even though I'm not supposed to root for them, was amazing. Flames and steam billowed from the two amateurs. We pulled up beside District 2, and shared a furious look.

Rage found its way into Cato and Clove's faces. I think they were slightly angry at us, first for the mist show, and secondly, for helping the 12s create the steam. None the less, all the Careers were angry.

Catnip and the flatbread lifted their interlocked hands. Anger flooded the 1 and 2s faces. They were doing everything they could to keep on their golden costumes, and not flinging them to the ground.

Chris turned to me. `At least if we have to fight, we have weapons.` He motioned to the tridents printed on our fists, then at Cato's golden, plastic dagger at his side.

I lifted my eyebrow in mild amusement as the 12s pulled up in front of President Snow.

`Happy Hunger Games everybody, and may the odds be ever in your favor!` He bellowed, as we returned to the sheds.

Cato ripped the headband off Clove's head, twisting it in rage. Dismounting, we all shot murderous looks at the 12s. Clove shook her head, smiling in a twisted grin at the 12s. `Not a good idea 12s, not good at all…`

* * *

**A/N: **For this chapter, I felt like I should bring out Cato and Clove's malice a bit more. All my other stories and most of the CatoxClove stories I have read seem like they are trying to make Clove the good girl that kind of turns bad. But since we don't know their background here, I guess I can make them a bit nastier and more sadistic. What do you think? Give me feedback.. You review, I write.

-Katara Macken


	3. Chapter 3

Cato thrust a sword at a dummy, then wheeled around, and sliced off the plastic head of one behind him. The girl from District 1, Glimmer, shot arrows at the targets, never missing one. Clove threw knives at light up targets, striking dead center. I picked up a set of knives as Marvel speared a dummy at fifty paces.

The first target lit up, and my knives flew, meeting each target with a succession of eagle-eye shots.

I looked over at Clove, who gave me an approving nod. Sure, we'd be trying to kill each other in the next few days, but friends were precious here, and I was determined to make as many as I could, for my own benefit.

I watched the boy from District 10 struggle with a ladder, and come tumbling down. He stayed down, hand on his hip.

Marvel sniggered. `Weakling.` He said disdainfully.

A sudden crashing sound had us all turning our heads. The boy with the bread had picked up the heaviest set of weights, and sent them crashing into a rack of spears, knocking them all down.

`Well, at least there won't be giant weights to chuck around during the games.` Clove said gladly.

I thought ruefully of home, and the fishermen along with my father, hauling in their catch, throwing the heavy sacks onto the dock.

Glimmer woke me from my flashback with a tap to the shoulder. `Don't even think about liking the Lebanese flatbread.` She teased.

I raised an eyebrow. `Why would I like that pathetic excuse of a tribute?` I scorned, slightly offended.

`Good. That's the attitude of a Career tribute.` Glimmer smiled approvingly, then looked at the Careers, who nodded.

Looks like I got off on the right foot with them.

* * *

I stood outside of the interview room, waiting for the District 3 boy to finish. I lightly tapped my toe, and heard the loud cheering from the live audience, then saw the boy descend the stairs. He nodded at me, and disappeared. I started up the stairs, and was greeted by a loud audience, and blinding lights.

Caesar Flickerman led me to a seat in which I sat down quite comfortably. As the cheering died down, Flickerman began to speak.

`Welcome Karen, and happy Hunger Games.`

`Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor.` I pointed at Caesar, and looked to the crowd a smug look masking my face.

The crowd hooted as Flickerman continued the interview. `I loved your parade dressage.`

`Yeah, my father was once a fisherman and sailor, so we took the idea from that, and I am also wearing his uniform today.` I motioned to the clean, crisp, white sailor uniform.

`That is truly beautiful, a tribute paying a tribute.` The crowds screamed their support.

`You ready for the games?`

`Ready? I don't think that word is in my vocabulary!` The audience laughed, `I act on feelings and impulse, which means if I feel like winning, I will. Yeah, I'm about as ready as a District 12 tribute amateur being thrown into the bloodbath, only to be killed my a big, horny guy from District 2!` Even Caesar laughed this time, and I got a couple shouts of encouragement from the audience.

`Thank you, thank you!` I imitated taking a bow.

`So Karen, I hear you have an elder sister who you love very much, and won the Hunger Games before. Am I correct?`

`Absolutely, she is the one, and only, Tara Wong!` The crowd cheered even louder when they realized I was related to a winner, `Wong blood will win the Games!` I cried, pumping my fist in the air.

Capitol citizens bounced up and down in their seats, screaming.

`Tell me Karen.` Caesar said after the cheering died down, `Is there anyone whom you love more than your sister Tara?`

I pondered that for a moment. `No, my parents died when I was young, Tara is the person I care for most.`

`No way, there has to be a guy somewhere out there that you have been keeping tabs on.` Caesar pressed.

`No, I don't have any boyfriends, but I do have one tribute I've been keeping my eye on here.`

`Really? And who may that be?` The audience fell silent.

`The big, horny guy from District 2.` I said, my gaze falling to the floor.

Caesar's jaw dropped. `Cato?`

`Yeah.` I said, smiling at the ceiling, `If I'm correct, he has a crush on me too.`

The audience squealed in delight.

`That's too bad, only one of you will come out alive.`

`Yeah, but it will take more than death to separate us.`

The audience sighed.

`So now you've told us who you are in love with, who do you want dead?` Flickerman continued.

`Easy.` I smiled, assured, `Katniss, the girl on fire.` After saying her name, I moved my arm up, and made a dramatic explosion hand sign in the air. `And the best way to put out a fire is to douse it with water.`

The audience hooted, several pumping their fists in the air.

`That explains your `District 12 amateur` quote, but why District 12?`

`As I said earlier, my father is a fisherman and sailor, and one day, he sailed up to Canada for a business conference. District 12 thought his ship was an aggressive one, and oppressed it. My father died in the attack.`

`Oh, I am so sorry. Send my well wishes to him in heaven.`

`Believe me, if I know what I'm saying, I'll be joining him very soon, and I would be glad to, if it were not for Tara and the Wong bloodline.`

`Well, I wish you and Cato luck in your following days here. Make the most out of the time you have together.` Caesar said before hoisting me up, `Karen Wong, daughter of an innocent victim, sister of Tara Wong, lover, and beloved of Cato!`

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter is the Games! I'm hoping that the chapter will be a bit longer next time, so read and review so you can help me write better. :)

-Katara Macken


	4. Chapter 4

Tanner led me to a chamber under the arena. `Here.` He said, and handed me a light, black water-proof jacket. He nudged me towards a clear glass tube that would take me to the arena.

`Tanner.` I said, holding back tears, knowing that these could be my final moments. `If I die, then bring my father's uniform back to my District, and apologize to Tara for me, because I will have shamed her and the Wong bloodline.`

Tanner hugged me. `It's okay, you will survive, and you will win. Remember what you said at the interview? If you feel like winning, then you will. You have made me proud, and you will in the arena, even if you die in there. And if it does become worst case scenario, die an honorable death.`

I nodded, and stepped into the glass. It slid shut, and lifted me up. I took one last look at the world I had always known, then opened my eyes to the arena.

* * *

The first thing I saw was a giant metal structure. The Cornucopia. The tributes stood in a giant circle, all on pedestals. The Cornucopia had a gaping mouth in which contained many things for our survival. Backpacks, weapons, food, all of it was here. Above the opening was a clock. 15, 14, 13, 12, 11… The clock ticked away. When it reached zero, the mines under our feet would be deactivated, and we were free to run, grab, and kill. 05, 04, 03… I breathed deep, and closed my eyes. 02, 01, 00. A loud buzzer sounded, and all the tributes ran to the Cornucopia, grabbing bags, and weapons. Some people chose to run away, while others stayed for the bloodbath. I stole a bag, and flung it onto my shoulders. Lying on the grass were two sets of knives. I scooped them up and did a quick count. Two dozen in total. A shadow appeared behind me.

I flicked a dagger behind my back without looking, and rolled to one side as my attacker, the girl from District 3, plunged a knife where my head was a moment ago. She stared blankly at the handle sticking out from her stomach, then fell to the ground, dead. I yanked out both knives, and holding them, threw the rest into my bag.

I rolled onto the ground as an arrow stabbed the ground beside me. I flung the dagger at the boy from District 10, catching him in the throat. Glimmer ran to him, and stripped him of his bow and arrows, then lobbed the dagger back at me.

I caught it, and plunged the knife into a tribute behind me, sinking it deep into her abdomen. I yanked it out as she fell to the ground. Chris Mark confronted me, armed with a spear. I ran towards him, and just as I impaled myself onto the spear, I dropped and slid between his legs. I swung my left leg across, and knocked him down. I punched Chris' face repeatedly, until he began to cough blood. I slit his throat, and turned around, pummelling a boy who had tried to surprise attack me. I ducked as his machete sliced overhead, and opened a cut in his stomach. Bowels threatening to spill, the boy dropped the machete and held his stomach in pain as I brought the knife into an overhead stab on his neck. The boy dropped like a rock, and I picked up his weapon.

I spotted Clove making kills with her knives like me, and Cato reaching the inside of the Cornucopia, and taking his time to pick out a sword. Behind him, the boy from District 8 inched up, spear in hand. I threw the machete, and hit the boy's throat, cutting his head clean off.

Cato looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help smiling back before ducking an attack warned by the shadow. I turned, and threw a leg up her crotch. Taken aback by the nature of the attack, she stumbled. I used the back of my hand to chop her back, and she fell paralyzed to the grass. I stabbed her repeatedly with a knife until she stopped breathing.

I ended my killing spree with a well-placed punch to the temple of the girl from District 10, then slit her throat. Not bad for the first day, not bad at all.

I walked up to Cato. He had finished disembowelling a tribute, and raised his sword at me.

I dropped my knives. `Wait!`

Cato froze. `You want to join us eh?` He smiled, `Let's see how many kills were made today, against your kills. If you exceed the minimum, then I will let you join.`

`What is the minimum?` I asked, unsure.

`Depends on the number of dead.` Cato turned, and chopped off the head of a tribute in one, clean motion.

Left to ponder what would become of my future, I walked around the Cornucopia. Most of the remaining tributes had run into the forest, and those who still hadn't was turning to flee. Dead bodies of tributes lay everywhere, dark patches of blood spreading where they lay.

I picked up knives on the grass, and from the hands of the dead tributes, then walked into the woods. There, I found a pitiful sight. The girl from District 5 was badly injured.

`I'll put you out of your misery.` I said, then slit her throat.

The girl looked at me with grateful eyes, and I was convinced that I was her last sight.

By this time, the sun was going down, and I walked back to the Cornucopia, where the Careers made camp. The boy from District 3, as well as the Lebanese flatbread, were trussed up by the camp.

`Karen.` Cato said in his deep, rich voice.

Just then, the cannon sounded 14 times, and the Capitol seal appeared in the sky, displaying the tributes that had died today, along with their killers.

Girl from District 3, killed by Karen Wong.

Chris Mark, Karen Wong.

Girl from District 5, Karen Wong.

Girl from 5, Karen Wong.

Boy from 6, Cato.

Girl from 6, Clove

Boy from 7, Karen Wong.

Girl from 7, Cato.

Boy from 8, Karen Wong.

Girl from 8, Karen Wong.

Boy from 9, Karen Wong.

Girl from 9, Thresh.

Boy from 10, Karen Wong.

Girl from 10, Karen Wong.

Girl from 11, Clove.

Clove had been keeping score of the kills, and Cato's eyes widened when he saw them. `You go on a killing spree or something girl?`

Clove wrote a math equation on the mud with her finger. `71% of today's kills are in her credit.` She smiled, and nodded approvingly, `You have more fire than I had expected.`

I growled when she said fire. `Oh yeah, You want to kill the girl on fire eh? _Best way to put out a fire is to douse it with water_.` She said, perfectly imitating my voice at the interview, `See? You growled at my earlier comment. You're a cool kid Karen. Care to join the Careers?` Clove imitated my trademark posture, a raised eyebrow and tilted head.

I followed the raised eyebrow and tilt. `Yeah, you know I do.`

Keeping her posture, Clove smirked. `First off though, maybe you should wash yourself off, you're offending us with your body odor.`

I took a good inventory of myself. Clove was right. My arms were covered in blood, my fingernails were red, and my pants were soaked as well. The red liquid had found its way onto my face, matted my hair, and stained my backpack. I took a tentative sniff. I reeked of dried blood and sweat.

`Yeah, maybe I should.` I laughed, self-consciously.

`She's fine, I like it this way, proves she's intense.` Cato waved Clove away.

`Well what do you know? Another set of lovers in the arena? You're not alone, flatbread.` Glimmer smirked.

Cato, Clove, and I glared daggers at her.

`All right, all right, I'll back off…` Glimmer stuttered.

Clove pointed me to a pool. I stripped down, and took a soak. I wondered how my friends and family back home were doing. I pictured Chris' family, mourning the death of their son, his friends crying for my blood, his body lowered into a coffin to be buried in his final resting place.

I shook the disturbing picture away, as I scrubbed under my fingernails. Standing up, I beat my clothes between two rocks, before putting them back on. Sure they were still damp, but it was better than being stark naked right? Yes, I am still human despite my inhumane killing.

I reached Cornucopia, and noticed that the structure had been stripped clean. `What happened to the Cornucopia, the boy from District 3, and the Lebanese flatbread?` I called over my shoulder.

I saw Marvel hard at work, digging up the deactivated land mines that were planted around the pedestals. `What? I thought those were deactivated!` I said, rubbing moss onto my knives to get the crusted blood off.

`That's right bird. No one else knows, except for us.` Cato loosened the bindings on the boy from District 3, `So if we take everything we need from the pile, then pile the empty boxes and plant mines around them, the others will think we just left them in the open, when it's actually a trap.`

Glimmer dragged the District 3 boy over the mines, and he started to reactivate them, and place them strategically around the pile of empty boxes.

When the boy had finished with the bombs, Marvel collected his first kill with a spear to the back of the boy.

`Now we wait for a stupid tribute to step on the bombs.` Cato cheered. Just then, a cannon boom shook the grounds, and Thresh's face appeared in the sky, along with an unfamiliar male name.

`Must have been the District 5 boy, other than the Lebanese flatbread we have here, he's the only male left.` Clove muttered.

I turned to her, surprised. `You kept count?`

`Yeah, it's not that hard actually.` She said, `Well, at least that's more one down. We'll take care of Catnip tomorrow won't we?` She asked, lifting up Peeta's chin.

`What about your own triangle?` He asked, defiant.

Clove kicked Peeta. `Worry about yourself flatbread, you could very well be dead by tomorrow.

Glimmer piped in. `What? A triangle? Oh, that explains why you where glaring at me earlier when I teased Karen about Cato…` She murmured before a grin lit up her face. `It's going to be Twilight all over again!`

Clove slapped her one. `Ouch.` Glimmer said, clutching her face.

I turned diplomatic, and held her back. `We can sort this out in the morning. I'll take first watch, and don't let these two take watch tonight, they're going to kill each other in their sleep.

I woke up Cato halfway through the night. He came over, and sat on an empty crate away from the trap. Leaning over, Cato placed his head on my shoulder, and put one arm across my other one. Then he swung his legs up, and curled up beside me.

After five minutes of him snuggling close to me, he sat up straight again. `You need to get some rest. Anyways, it is my turn to keep watch.`

I hugged him. `I'm rested whenever you are close to me.`

Cato kissed me softly, and my heart threatened to pound out of its ribcage when his lips met mine.

Cato released me from him seconds later, and gave me a gentle push towards the sleeping Careers. `Go. You need it for tomorrow.` I obliged, and plodded over to the covered shelter, lay down, and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

**A/N: **The chapters are getting longer and longer! Yay! I felt like we needed a bit more Clato in this, so tell me what you think, whether we need more Clato, or less, or this much is fine :)

-Katara Macken


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, the sun was bright, and the Capitol seal was clear in the sky. The anthem played, and we sat up. Although we had a tarp ceiling, the sun still glared in our eyes.

I walked towards Cato, who discreetly put a finger to his lips, telling me that he didn't want anyone knowing about what had happened last night.

I nodded before cutting an apple and tossing the core to the flatbread. I handed out slices to the ravenous Careers. Its sweet tartness exploded across my tongue.

Cato picked up a slice, and bit into the apple. `Today we go after Catnip, so I guess we take flatbread with us?`

`Yeah.` Marvel said between bites of his apple slices. `I'll stay and guard camp, you go have fun… And Karen, nice cutting of the apple.`

`Thanks?` I managed, stuttering at the awkward comment.

Glimmer laughed, and so did Clove. `Looks like the tension between the girls is gone…` I muttered to Cato.

He nodded, looking dumbfound. `Yeah. Most defiantly weird.`

We took Peeta for a walk. It was pretty easy to find Catnip because flatbread kept calling her name. `Katniss! Katniss!`

`Peeta! Where are you?` A voice would ring out from time to time. Flatbread was playing his part perfectly, as if he had actually joined the Careers.

Clove and I sniggered.

We followed the voice to a small pool. There, Catnip had been refilling her water bottle. She bolted upright, and ran when she saw us. We ran after her, dragging flatbread along.

`Whoohoo! Another victim!` Cato hollered.

`I get to rack up another kill!` I called out, leaping nimbly over a brook.

`No way, you already have ten kills under your belt!` Clove yelled, nipping at Katniss' heels.

Glimmer nocked an arrow onto the bowstring. `Hah, you can't kill her without a weapon!`

Cato charged up the hill, and watched as Catnip scrambled up a tree. `Coward!` He yelled, `Get down here and fight!`

`Never mind her, she won't be moving out of her tree anytime soon, and the sun is setting.` I motioned to the last rays of light.

Clove sparked a fire. Smoke wafted up, past the treetops. `Hunt tonight, we need the food.` Glimmer grasped her bow, and walked off with Cato to hunt.

I removed the contents from my pack for the first time. Inside, I found a tarp, bottle, iodine, and wire. I set several traps with the wire in the bushes, and filled my bottle. While waiting for the iodine to take action and purify the water, I slid out the two sets of knives. Mimicking Clove's knife layout, I slipped a dagger on either side of my thighs, my forearms, my hips, and hung the rest from the inside of my jacket, and on my t-shirt.

Cato and Glimmer returned, carrying their kill with them. That night, we ate berries and rabbit from both hunting, and the snares. We made sure to put the fire right under Catnip, so to smoke her out. Clove took first watch, so I took off my jacket, moved Cato's arm under my head, turned so my body faced him, and put my hand on his chest. Sure, My sides and pants had daggers hanging on them, but it was still pretty intimate. I slept soundly with Cato beside me that night.

I woke to a buzzing noise. I tentatively opened my eyes. Above me, a swarm of tracker-jackers dove down, their broken nest less than five feet away.

`Cato! Cato!` I screamed, shaking him awake. When he bolted upright, I ran. `Get to the lake!` I shouted, frantically dodging the angry swarm of tracker-jackers.

Behind us, Glimmer screamed, calling for us to come back and help her, but nobody braved the tracker-jackers, and the rest of us made a beeline to the lake. I rolled on the ground, squishing several bees, and thrashed about, trying to rid them of me.

I crashed through the trees, and leapt into the water. My breathing ragged, I hauled myself back to shore, my clothes soaking wet.

`Who did we lose?` Cato asked, flinging beads of water out of his hair.

`Glimmer. I think that's it.` Clove said, yanking out the stingers that had found their way into her arms.

`Why does the water look purple?` I asked, clutching my head.

`Had a run in with tracker-jackers?` Marvel asked, sniggering.

`You try it buddy, and you'll know that it hurts more than anything.` Cato fumed, wringing out his shirt.

`You're hallucinating. Tracker-jacker poison does that to your body.` Marvel's body swam before my eyes.

I fell into the water with a splash, and saw Thresh running through the water to kill me with the stone in his hand. I cried out, before realizing Thresh was a hallucination. After all, he was already dead.

I felt hunkered down as I sat in the camp, keeping an eye on the wet, and tied up flatbread.

Marvel took first watch, and I slumped down from the empty box, asleep.

Clove shook me awake. `Do you know a cure to the jacker stings?`

I stumbled over to Rue's bag, and rummaged through, pulling out several leaves. `I sure hope these don't kill you…` I muttered as I chewed up the leaves.

`What?` Asked Clove, raising my trademark eyebrow.

I shook my head, and spat the wad out on her stings.

Cato sat in a corner, cleaning his sword with moss. `She said, _I sure hope these don't kill you_.` Cato imitated my voice perfectly.

Clove wrinkled her nose. `You'd better not.`

Just then, Marvel screamed. A red dot appeared on his chest, a red flower blossoming. He fell to the grass twitching as the last bit of life left him.

Cato sprung up, sword in hand, when the boy from District 5 appeared. In his hand, he held a smoking flintlock, and in his belt, a machete.

So that was how he killed Thresh, by a gun.

`Call me Tyler. Well, you can call me that before you die.` Tyler said cockily, aiming the gun at my chest.

`This is the only gun in the entire stash.` He waved to where the empty Cornucopia stood, `And I got it.`

Clove gritted her teeth grimly, a knife in each hand.

Tyler pointed the barrel at her. `Don't try that sweet, I'll blow your head clean off before you can get five steps towards me.`

He was distracted, and this would be my best chance at killing him. Take it, or leave it.

I shoulder rolled towards him as he spoke, and broke into a run. Tyler hastily swiveled his arm towards me, and fired an unwieldy shot into the forest.

Growling, I kicked away the gun, and pulled out my knives. Tyler backed away, sliding the machete out of his belt.

I lunged, and threw a dagger at Tyler, who dodged it swiftly. As I pulled out another, he advanced, swinging the axe in an arc over my head. Tyler switched the direction of the swing, and I leapt back as the head of the machete buried itself in the ground. I made a hasty jab with the knife, and drew blood at Tyler's temple.

He groaned, and swung again, this time, fueled by rage. I crossed the hilt of my knives, and caught the machete in mid-swing. The jarring impact stunned me for a second, and Tyler clawed my face.

I spat out the blood that had accumulated in my mouth, and wiped away those that dripped from the four claw marks over my right eye. In the rush, Cato and Clove had run off, leaving Tyler, me, and Marvel's dead body.

Tyler kicked me hard in the stomach, and I flew back, hitting a tree. He choke held me against the bark, as I cut his arm again and again. Finally, I threw a small knife at his face, and he released his grip on my throat so that he could dodge.

I fell, hacking, to the ground. Tyler advanced onto me, a bloody gash on his right cheek. Swinging, he let the machete smash into my thigh. The impact jarred me, but a surprised look spread on Tyler's face. The knife that I had strapped there blocked the attack, and though pain lanced through my leg, there was no blood.

I swept a leg under him, and he gave way. Thudding to the ground, he groaned as the air was knocked out of him. I threw the machete into the nearby shrubs, and commenced giving him a facial makeover.

If you think Tyler was lucky, getting a facial makeover, then don't. And I don't want to perform that again either. Getting blood all over your arms is not fun. I banged away at his head, watching was blood flowed from a slit on the side of his head. A black eye, broken nose, and several smashed teeth later, I brought my fist down on his temple.

His eyes betrayed a sudden surprise, as the skull crumpled inwards. Screaming like a madman, he struggled up to the trap, attempting to climb the boxes for a height advantage.

Cato screamed at me from the woods. `Run Karen, RUN!` I turned heel, and ran for the woods, just as Tyler's beaten and bloody body landed on a mine. The pile of empty boxes blew up like the nuclear explosion at Hiroshima.

Tyler's final strangled cry was lost in the explosion. I was thrown to the ground, arms over my head. A piece of the wreckage tumbled down, and the corner cracked me over the head. I felt hot blood spill over the right side of my head, covering my eyes, and blinded me.

`Karen!` Cato's voice rang out, as my half-deaf ears registered his feet pounding grass. I struggled to look up. Cato and Clove were running towards me. Just then, a massive box rained down from the sky, its shell blackened from the explosion. It landed on its side, pinning me down beneath its bulk.

I groaned as its weight crushed the air out of me. `I'm done for, let me die.`

Cato ran to the massive crate, and began to push. `You're… not… out of… this… yet…` He struggled with the box. Clove joined in, and soon, the box tilted over.

My breathing ragged, I dropped my head of exhaustion. Cato lifted my under the arms, and half carried, half dragged me back to the unharmed camp. Clove put my head in her lap, and used water to clean off the blood from my face. Tyler's face appeared in the sky, then left the world for good.

I slept in fits, my mind replaying Tyler's final moments. Sleep deprived and unable to rest, I walked out into the open, leaving a sleeping Clove under the shelter.

I walked to Cato who was keeping watch. `Where's flatbread?` I asked.

Cato pointed to the trees where flatbread was tied up, deep in his sleep.

I nodded, and sat beside the boy from District 2. He touched my bandaged head, frowning when he saw the soaked up blood. `You've lost a lot of blood. Are you okay?`

I felt dizzy at his touch. `Yeah.` I stammered, woozy. I snapped awake though, when I felt the hard press of his lips against mine. Heat spread across my face, and my breathing quickened. Sure I had kissed him before, but that had lasted a second. This one was going on, and on.

When Cato finally pulled away, both of our breaths were ragged, and I could see Cato's chest heave in and out. `Are you going to take watch?` He asked, breathless.

I nodded shakily. `Yeah… It's been a long day for you… You need to sleep.` I gasped, my lungs still on overdrive.

Cato put his hand over mine. `Be careful bird.` He whispered before heading into the tent. I stared off into the night, and zoned out.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Too much action? Too little? R&R please, but no flames. PLEASE. You review, I write. :)

-Katara Macken


	6. Chapter 6

When morning rolled around and the anthem played, Cato let loose Peeta. `Take us to your beloved.` He commanded. Peeta obliged, and ran into the woods when his bonds were loose. `Follow him!` Cato called, holding his sword.

We ran for hours, keeping tabs on the flatbread. Peeta arrived at a small pile of boulders.

`What's in here?` Cato smirked. He pulled us away to form a plan.

`Katniss, run!` Peeta shouted into the cave, `The Careers, they're here!`

`Damn you!` Cato slammed Peeta onto the rocks. Flatbread broke free, and ran into the woods. I hurled a knife, and sliced the ligaments of his stomach. Tearing into his stomach muscles, the knife shot into the depth of the woods. Peeta limped his way into the forest.

Katniss stuck her head out, gasped, and took off running. Cheering, the Careers took after her.

Cato swung his sword in a deadly arc, making a small nick in her arrow sheath.

Clove yipped like a little puppy, and sent a spinning knife towards Catnip's neck. Much to our disappointment, she ducked her head at the last moment, and the knife did little more than shear off the feathers of the arrows. Still, now Catnip couldn't use her arrows.

Katniss leapt into a river, and swam hard across to the other side. Grunting, Cato held his sword between his teeth, and braved the cold waters and fast currents.

I zipped up my own jacket, and dove into the water. I saw Clove roll into the fast flowing river, and kick to the other side. I hauled myself up, opened my jacket, and selected two knives. Pulling them out, I continued my run, soaking wet.

When I had caught up with Cato, he was less than two steps away from Catnip. He reached out, and yanked hard on her ponytail. She squealed in surprise as she dropped to the ground, letting Cato overshoot her.

Cato wheeled around, teeth bared, as I rounded the corner and trapped Catnip between us.

Catnip dropped to her knees. `Please don't kill me, please, please.` She pleaded.

Just then, Lover Boy crashed through the woods, and tackled me to the ground. A large red gash on his left leg slowed him, but not enough to keep the air from being squashed out of me.

While I was down, Katniss took off, away from Cato, and dashed past the unsuspecting Clove.

I pushed flatbread off my chest, and he dashed into the woods, towards the cave.

I sat up, coughing. Cato looked annoyed, but no more than that. `Let's go catch those two.` He said.

Yeah, and I wanted to strangle the Lebanese flatbread really badly. Yeah. That would be nice.

The Careers continued their goose chase, and found Catnip gathering berries.

Cato slid into the shadows, waiting. I stood behind Katniss. `You won't need those berries Catnip, not when you're dead.

Catnip's head shot up, and she gasped when she saw me. `No.` She whispered, hyperventilating.

`Oh yeah.` Clove appeared in front of the panicked girl. `It's us, the bad kids.`

`Peeta's in the cave.` I lied to her smugly, `Cato has gone to deal with him.`

Catnip shot up, and ran towards the cave, screaming flatbread's name.

Clove and I wore twisted grins as we took off after our next victim

* * *

**A/N: **I actually wrote this story in two parts, and this is the end of part one, but I'm going to put them together. So hopefully, they will connect well. So what do you think of the story so far? R&R please! :)

-Katara Macken


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss crashed through the woods, towards the cave where Peeta was recuperating. `Peeta!`

I ran after her, knife in hand. `It's no use. Lover Boy can't get out of there. Cato knows where he cut him.` Still, the stupid girl kept running.

Cato slid gracefully in front of her, cutting off her path. `Are you going anywhere little girl? You look kinda tired…` Cato said in his deep, rich voice, and he swung a kick at her head.

Katniss fumbled with a bow, and struggled to string an arrow while dancing out of Cato's reach. `Catnip, a bow won't work here.` I said, smirking. `This is close combat, you don't even have the space to draw the bow.`

Catnip grimaced at the realization. `Career tributes…` She muttered.

Just then, Clove swung from one of the higher trees, into our clearing. She lobbed a good sized rock, and it hit the back of Catnip's head. Katniss hit the ground with a thud, out cold.

Clove slid down from the tree. `I never knew District 4 kids could run so fast.`

`Only when they hit a girl.` I said as I dusted off my cargo pants.

I was rewarded by a quiet laugh from Cato. Catnip and Peeta wasn't the only two lovers in the arena. I guess you could say that there was a triangle here, Clove and I, fighting for Cato.

Clove punched my jaw, and my neck snapped back. Clove growled, as I smirked. We both knew Cato had a particular liking for me, and Clove wanted to change that. Not going to be helpful if you always have a scowl on your face like Catnip.

Cato walked in between our death stares. `Girls, girls, the sun is rising, and I have no intention of getting caught in broad daylight. Let's go back to the campsite.`

Clove looked defiant. `We already have Catnip, bring her back to the site, and lure Peeta. Karen can look after her, right District four?` She glared straight into my eyes, and I returned the favor.

Clove got up, and stalked back to the site, leaving Catnip's body with me. Grunting, I dragged it back, throwing mental daggers at Clove's back all the while.

Camp wasn't the greatest, at least near the place where Tyler had triggered the trap. I turned to look at Catnip. Still out cold. I chewed on a cracker. Oh how I missed the fish and chips back home…

Clove came through the clearing to the camp. `I'm guarding her now. Go take a nap.`

I stood up, and stretched my cramped muscles. I felt Clove kick me hard between the legs.

`Get a move on.` She growled.

Yeah right, I'm going to have a really good nap when you take a punt at my arse eh? I went into the tent, muttering a string of insults.

`What did Clove do to my little bird this time?` Cato asked warily, sitting up on his sleeping bag.

`Kicked my crotch.` I said, looking mournful as I stepped into the sleeping bag.

`Taking a nap?`

`Yeah. Wake me up in an hour.`

`Alright. Sleep tight Karen.` Cato leaned over and kissed my forehead, then left the tent.

I smiled. `Revenge is sweet.`

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter guys, it's kind of a filler for the next bits. Anyways, I thought we needed a bit more Karen, Clove rivalary here, so I don't know, was it enough? Which team are you on right now? Team Karen, or Team Clove? PM me with your answers. Oh, and btw, today, June 9th, is international Clato day. Show Clato some love, peeps! CLATO FOREVER! :)

-Katara Macken


	8. Chapter 8

I was woken an hour later by Cato's hands dragging me out of the tent. When I came to my senses, the tent was on fire, I was outside, and Cato was plunging back into the flames. He dragged out our sleeping bags and knapsacks, before being brought down to his knees, panting.

`You okay?` I asked, stroking a particularly nasty looking burn.

`Yeah, small burns, nothing much.` He opened a water bottle, and guzzled down all of its contents.

`Where's Clove?` I wondered out loud, scanning the outcrop.

`Out catching Catnip.` Cato said, spreading the stolen burn ointment on the worst of the scorches.

`Hmph, I never knew Catnip was capable of doing damage like this…`

`Clove said she found a lighter, and lobbed it at our tent before breaking free.`

`I guess Clove has some explaining to do.` I said, relishing the moment.

Cato smiled at me, and nodded.

If you want to break Clove, then let Cato slap her one. It's a vital lesson for all of us to learn.

Clove came back in, panting. `Sorry guys, couldn't catch her…`

I watched as Cato waved her over. `S'kay, come over here.` He said, patting his lap.

Clove smiled as she walked towards Cato's outstretched arm, smirking at me.

`**Slap, slap, slap**` Clove's cheeks endured three slaps from Cato's palm.

Clove gave a little gasp, stepped back, and put one hand over her right cheek.

Cato smirked. `One was for kicking Karen up the arse, the second was for letting Catnip loose, and the third was for giving my little bird the evil eye.` Cato wrapped a protective arm around me. I smiled.

`I hate you Cato.` Clove shook her head, and stormed away, leaving a new pair of lovers, and the burned out tent.

* * *

I waited on the top of Catnip's `cave`, and waited. Clove, still angry, stayed at her distance in a tree, clutching several daggers in her hands. Cato stood on the side, holding the spear across the opening to the cave. I watched as Katniss walked outside towards the spear hidden by moss. I made a shuffling noise behind her, Catnip twisted around to look for its source, then ran out. Her temple collided with the shaft, and she flew backwards, hammering her head on the stone.

`Katniss? You all right?` Peeta's voice echoed around the cavern.

Clove stepped into the cave, and imitated Catnip's voice. `I'm fine, just hit my head.`

Cato slid into the cave soundlessly, and threw the blunt end of the spear at Peeta. It caught him in the back of the head, and Peeta fell, stunned.

Clove tied out prisoners to the trees. `Let the fun begin.`

`Catnip cleaned up your wounds Lover Boy?` Cato teased.

Peeta growled through his gag. Across from him, Katniss was tied to the tree, her head hanging down, still out in the darkness of unconsciousness.

Clove slashed his forearm, and Peeta's eyes widened before he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. `Pita's already hurting is he little boy?` She sneered as she took a running kick. The heel of her boot caught him in the kidneys, forcing him to choke in his gag.

I threw a dagger, and it pinned the material of his shirt right above his shoulder, pinning his upper body to the tree. `A human dartboard!` I exclaimed, throwing a knife backwards, striking his midsection, `What fun!`

Lover boy moaned as the blade sliced through his stomach. Red liquid dripped down, and pooled at his feet.

I cut open a gash in Lover Boy's neck. Blood rushed down the hollow of his throat, staining the front of his shirt a crimson red. `You have two to three hours to live, before all your blood drains out. Catnip will wake up to a dying lover, or one bleed empty.`

Cato turned, before calling over his shoulder, `And if Katniss wakes up before you die, tell her that we will be waiting for her at the Cornucopia, where our fates are to be decided.`

Then he walked towards the structure, with Clove and I following close behind.

Halfway through our walk, Clove broke off into the woods to hunt.

Arriving at the Cornucopia, I asked Cato. `What are we going to do?`

`Well, we have several hours before Catnip turns up…` His face lit up in a smile, `You know, the Cornucopia's pretty dark.`

Heat flooded my face. `Lead the way.` I said, smirking.

Cato walked into the gloom. I checked the outside before barricading the opening, and walked in after Cato, while pulling off my t-shirt.

* * *

**A/N:** Eeekkk! International Clato day is over! NOOO! Ah well, I can't wait for next year. I thought Karen needed some justice, and Clove had her share of glory already. Was it too much? R&R to tell me :)

-Katara Macken


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, I sat on one of the few remaining boxes from the Cornucopia. Cato emerged from the darkness of the Cornucopia, tugging a shirt over his head. I watched as the chest that had been pressed against mine less than five minutes ago disappeared under the fabric.

Cato groaned, and stretched. `I don't think anyone has ever tried that before eh little bird?` He made a little `heh` sound as he sat down beside me, `I'm glad I picked you to be my first.`

`Same here.` I whispered as he kissed my neck.

`You know about the rule change right?` I asked him.

Cato looked moodily into the sky. `Yeah. The only way for two people to survive is to be from the same District.` He said mournfully, `Hey, have you studied the rules of the Games?`

`Yeah, we're required to do so in District 4.`

`There's an old rule that nobody has used yet in the past 74 Hunger Games, and that's to disown your District, and choose to represent another.`

I shot up on my feet, gasping. `What? You're going to turn into a District 4 tribute?` I stuttered in disbelief.

`Yeah. You want to survive don't you?` He looked at me quizzically.

I nodded frantically. `Yes, but not at that cost!`

`Wouldn't it cost more if both I and Clove has to die?` He pressed, `After all, I'd be nicer if you let me see the child before I die.`

`But District 2 will hate you, your friends and family will turn their backs on you, and half of my District won't even try to accept a newcomer.` I pleaded.

`Karen.` Cato took my hands, and looked into my eyes. His hazel brown eyes burned into mine as I held his fiery gaze.

I closed my eyes, and let out a huff of air. `You have the last say Cato.` I managed to stammer out, `I can't control you.`

`Then let us begin.` Cato stood up, never letting go of my hand. He looked at me with his powerful eyes.

I nodded warily.

`This is a message for all of Panem to hear.` Cato shouted at the sky in his deep, rich, booming voice, `This day, I hereby renounce District 2 as my own, and…`

At that moment, Clove burst in through the clearing. `What the…` She muttered, mortified. I clasped a hand over her mouth, and nodded for Cato to continue.

`Will represent District 4 in the 74th Hunger Games!` Cato finished.

The gamemaker's face appeared on the screen. `Your wish is granted boy. Serve District 4 well.`

Clove shot Cato a murderous look. `Cato!` She screeched. Thus began the worst hour of my life.

Clove clutched three double-sided daggers in the gaps between fingers in each of her fisted hands. She dashed at Cato, and swung her fist in a downward motion, opening a gash across his chest.

Cato looked down at the wound. `Blimey.` He muttered before swinging the shaft of his spear up to deflect the next slash.

I flicked a dagger at the back of her knee, and watched as it tore into the ligament.

Clove fell, clutching her knee, and howling in pain, wriggling the knife free.

`You're still valuable against Catnip.` Cato said as he tried to staunch the flow of blood streaming from his chest, with his shirt that was cut to ribbons.

He reclined against the box, watching me and Clove warily. I poured disinfectant and bandaged the gash, and cauterized Clove's knee with a hot knife blade.

The last District 2 representative winced at the heat, but didn't make a sound. I removed the red-hot blade when the smell of burned flesh reached my nose.

`The bleeding's stopped. There'll be massive scarring, but if you do make it though the Games, it won't matter very much, because you'd just get plastic surgery and skin grafts, and it'll be as good as new.` I patted the red, and raw knee. Clove grimaced.

`Tough girl eh?` Cato sneered, a bandage covering his bare mid-section. He flung the remainder of his shirt at Clove's head, and it snagged on her head.

She flicked at the blood-soaked material, as a metallic, coppery tang filled the air. `Feh.` Clove waved Cato's taunt away, `I'm not like the randy dogs you are…` She shifted to the right, trying to stand up.

Out of the blue, an arrow sped, and bit deep into the metal of the Cornucopia where Clove's head was a minute ago.

`Looks like our little Catnip is here.` Cato grinned malevolently, grinning in anticipation.

`You killed Peeta didn't you?` Katniss' voice carried across the outcrop.

`At least one of us will die here Catnip. I suggest we make this an even fight. Get out of your tree.` Clove's voice was razor sharp, slicing though the air as Catnip slid down the tree.

Catnip grasped her bow tightly in one hand, the other, fumbling for an arrow. Two tear streaks marked her face. So she had believed Lover Boy eh? You'd think she wasn't so dense headed.

The three Careers circled the lone tribute from District 12. I tossed a knife by her feet. `The least we can do is to abide by the laws of chivalry, and make this an even fight. A bow won't do you any better than last time.` I said scornfully.

For all those people out there who support Katniss, my apologies, but I hate her. And for good reason too. After all, if I want to get out of this arena alive, she's going to have to die.

Catnip picked up the dagger warily, and threw her bow into the Cornucopia. `Good girl.` Cato purred.

Clove wasn't impressed. She attacked Katniss, throwing her weight on top of Catnip's 5`7 frame. Squealing, she dropped to the ground, and grabbed Clove, they rolled on the ground, grappling and clawing.

Clove finally rolled on top of Catnip, tossed away her knife, and straddled her legs. `You lose.` She hissed, stabbing a knife into Katniss' bruised body.

Katniss stifled a scream as the metal bit deep into her flesh. Clove removed the knife, and dragged a line over Katniss' arm. The tip of the blade drew blood, and Katniss bit her lip so hard, that it bled.

Clove turned Katniss over, and carved her name over the girl's back, in big, bloody, smudged letters. C-L-O-V-E. The twisted, girl dragged the blade over Katniss' neck, letting the blood pool around her wounds.

Tears of pain and hopelessness streaked down the face of the girl from District 12. `It would be mercy to kill her now.` I said, grimacing at Katniss' torn and abused body.

Cato raised the spear over her heart. `At least one of us had to die here Catnip, and everyone needs to make sacrifices sometimes.` He said, `I'm going to end your misery.` Cato thrust the spearhead in between the two sides of her rib cage. Katniss clawed feebly at the shaft. Abruptly, her hand dropped, and her breathing stopped. Thus ended the life of the last District 12 hero.

* * *

**A/N: **Mwahaha! Did I mention how much I hated Katniss? Now she's dead! Mwahaha! Sorry, don't give me any flames for that, I'm just being honest. Did you like the surprise when Cato turned against District 2? R&R please! :)

-Katara Macken


	10. Chapter 10

For the rest of the day, Clove gloated over Catnip's death. Cato cleaned the sword of blood, and set it aside to dry.

She put an arm over my shoulders, before nodding to Cato. He nodded back. `Nice job Karen.` She said, a little grin appearing over her face. `You did good. At least one of us had to die there. Now only we are left.`

I let out a little gasp as I felt the shaft of Cato's spear slide across my throat. Cato's big hands grasped either side of the shaft, Clove's arm pressing my throat to the bar of wood.

Clove smiled. `Everyone needs to make sacrifices sometimes.` Then she left, leaving Cato to choke me to death with his spear.

`I'm sorry Karen.` He said, pressing the shaft harder into my throat, forcing my head into his chest. With nowhere else to move my head, I would choke at any time.

`You can't turn back to District 1, you studied the rules, you know that.` I choked, a hint of hope glittering in my eyes.

`I know. There can now only be one winner to the Games. A fight to the death.` His fiery gaze held mine, forcing the shaft deep into my throat, cutting off my air supply.

`Hurk…` I managed, pulling at the rod weakly, and coughing. My vision began to darken. I fought against death and darkness. My final act as a living person was to turn my head and look into Cato's eyes. `I…thought you… you loved me…` I choked on both the words, and the wood, before I slipped into the welcome darkness of death.

I woke up to a soft, wet dog nose prodding at me. I opened my eyes to see pair of green eyes look down on me. She tousled her long blond hair, before picking me up by the collar with her teeth. As I stood, I realized that I was plenty shorter than I was earlier. I looked down at my body, and nearly fainted in shock. I had become a mutation, a tool of the Capitol! I shook my head, and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was still looking at the slick black fur on my lean frame. I padded to the mirror, and looked intently at my hazel eyes and an aquamarine colored collar on my neck. The Rottweiler in the mirror was unfamiliar, but somehow, I knew it was me.

A man wearing high-grade Capitol armor came in, and hustled all the dogs to a carrier. I followed the baying hounds, and watched as darkness surrounded me again, like when I had died. It scared me. I realized they hadn't fed me since I got here, and looking around, the other dogs looked starved as well.

The truck bumped to a stop, and the man opened the door, letting in a blinding light. I sniffed the air. Just as I feared, we were back in the forest. The sweet, sticky smell of resin reached my nose. An overpowering smell of blood and fresh meat reached my nose, and I felt doggy drool water from my maw. I bound out of the van, running towards the source, driven by the primal sense of hunger.

Dogs bounded behind me, each growling for food. I ran to the Cornucopia, watching Cato and Clove scramble up to the top of the horn. The dogs caught up with me, and began to claw at the metal structure. I backed away, making a choking noise, then revealing the number on my collar.

Cato and Clove gasped at the same time. `Karen…` He muttered, beyond belief. I wanted Cato dead for strangling me, but I saw fear in his eyes, for the first time in my life. The dog who once was Catnip pulled on Cato's arm, and dragged him, screaming, down the Cornucopia. Clove watched on in horror.

I barked for the pack to move away from the kill. I padded forward until I could hear Cato's panicked breath. I put my forepaws down, and laid my head on them. Cato watched me warily. I went up, and licked him across the lips one last time, before retreating to the back of the pack. The hounds leapt onto the boy, famished stomachs fuelling the attack.

The dog that was once Katniss tore off a chunk of meat from Cato's forearm, and dropped it at my feet. It felt wrong, eating his flesh, but as far as I knew, this would be the last time we eat for weeks. I gnawed at Cato's flesh, savoring the salty blood that ran down my throat.

When the dogs had finished their feast, and all that was left of Cato's bones were being picked clean by the dog that was once Rue, a bugle sounded, and the mutts left. A cannon fired. I lay down on the ground in front of Clove, as she slid down the metal.

I licked her face with a leathery tongue, and she buried her face in my shoulder, and began to cry. `I'm sorry Karen, I'm sorry.` The twisted girl who had carved up Katniss' body had disappeared, and in its place was a vulnerable, weak, 15 year old girl. The helicopter arrived. Clove picked me up, and stepped onto the ladder. I watched, frozen in place, as I was slowly winched up to the copter, leaving the place where I had died, for good.

Stepping up onto the copter's floor, Clove kept a firm hand on my collar, tightly hugging me. I let my tongue hang from my mouth, as I traveled to a new home, and a new life, with Clove. And to the tributes who died upon this field, Lest We Forget.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of the story! Truth be told, I hate it when this happens, my story ends. It's kinda sad how I won't be working on it anymore. I'm sorry that the end chapter was kinda short as well. I'm going to post a short story next time, so keep you head up for my penname, and koo-doos to you if you read it :)

-Katara Macken


End file.
